Aurelia
About Aurelia is the capital of the nation of Aurora, located on the eastern side of Gratiin. The town was created when the outpost then known as Nevermore split off from the town of Xynnar, now known as Azure. The new town was to be ruled by its creator, Legendosh, later joined by his friends Fuhrer_Teemo and Oxelium. The newly gained independence inspired these three to expand Nevermore and to build a town that all other towns would be in awe of. The name of town was changed from Nevermore to Cape Aurelia, then to Hourless Harbour untill the town settled on Aurelia in order to distinguish it from its former bonds with the Knights. The name ‘Nevermore’ is still used for the original town centre of Aurelia which is now an outpost on the Eastern tip of the town’s territory. The town later acquired a lot of new citizens, some of which new to the world, others former residents of other towns who grew tired of their old leadership and were inspired by the young and rapidly thriving Aurelia. After a while, the leadership of Aurelia realised how large the town had become, not only in size but also in number of residents, and it decided to create its own nation, which today is one of the largest nations in the world. Settlements The City of Aurelia Aurelia is the current town center and is located in the East of the town. The settlement came into existence after Fuhrer_Teemo wanted to build a cathedral for the Goddess Alkoleia. The small island of Nevermore wasn't able to fit a cathedral of this size so he decided to use an empty spot on the road between Nevermore and Xynnar. After Nevermore declared its independence the town quickly came to the conclusion that the small island was too small to contain all their creations. Aurelia became the official towncenter after the city of Aurelia became bigger than Nevermore. Notable buildings in Aurelia include the Cathedral of Alkoleia, Aurelia Grand Central Station (made by Oxelium based on the Antwerp Cental Station in Belgium), Fuhrer_Teemo's mansion and the Britguard embassy. Nevermore Nevermore is the island town on the easternmost point of Gratiin. The farms between Nevermore and Aurelia also belong to Nevermore. Nevermore was created by Legendosh shortly after the start of V4b by Legendosh. Legendosh originally settled where Alderon now is but agreed to move away from Alderon in exchange for Ghostise helping him to move the town. Nevermore was an outpost of Moonlight but was abandoned by the town as a result of the Central Wars after which Legendosh decided to make it a Xynnar outpost. After this, there was a long period without building, only the gate and the lighthouse existed prior to this period. During creative week Nevermore was became connected to Xynnar by road and after that things started to go more fast and Nevermore declared its independence. Nevermore was completely finished by Legendosh in just weeks after it declared independence. After that most attention shifted to the City of Aurelia but the mayor of the town, Legendosh, still lives in Nevermore. Another interesting fact is that Nevermore has the sheep Cara Pils, known as the first son of Alkoleia in the Aurelia religion. Flengo Previously known as the Flengo Republic. Flengo is located in the South of Weseron and is the only major settlement of Aurelia in the West of the map. Flengo was originally one of the largest towns on the server but was disbanded by its mayor Jay (also known by various other names) due to extreme inactivity of its members. Jay orginally joined the town without bringing Flengo with him but later asked for the annexation of the town because it had been griefed during its time in the wilderness. The maker of the town, LoreLord, later returned to the server and agreed to keep the town in Aurelia and join the town. Lore made a new plan the completely rebuild the town and is currently still working on this. Izalith Izalith is located West of the City of Aurelia and was created during the creative week when Legendosh made the Midway inn (which is an exact replica of the Nevermore inn in V2) next to the road on a point that was roughly halfway between Xynnar and Nevermore. Fuhrer_Teemo noticed this inn and decided to build his personal base and airdocks next to this. Later he and Oxelium added a horse ranch, farms and two statues of giant dwarven guardians. After Aurelia created its borderwall Izalith became the primary border settlement. Legendosh, later on, made a house there and made a replica of a typical rural Belgian railway station for the Izalith/West-Aurelia railway station. These days Izalith is mostly known for having a movecraft replica of the Deathstar that actually crashed the server one time. Trade Outpost Not a true settlement but still worthy of being mentioned since it was the cause for many wars. Ghostise : "Fun fact: this island has caused the most death on this server compared to every other bit of land" The outpost was created by Legendosh with help from Assgent before the reboot. After the reboot, people could ask their builds back but only Alderon and Reaverrun did this. Legendosh wanted to do this for the outpost but couldn't come online. Many nations saw this island without the outpost as a strategic position and Alderon and Reaven went as far as fighting a war over who should have it. Alderon was victorious but eventually had to give the outpost to Legendosh after iie said that it was rightfully his because of the right to get pre-reboot builds back. The outpost became a part of Xynnar together with Nevermore and become part of Nevermore when it declared independence. Later on, it became the first part of Aurelia to be connected to the Railways because of its close proximity to Shop Island and it also connects to the railway to Xynnar that already existed prior to the server railways. Minor outposts Minor outposts include the Aurelian Market Tower on Shop Island, New Frogger Island, a giant replica of Mjolnir north of the city, Primavera Lake south of the City of Aurelia (named after the Primavera Isles that Nevermore held before the reboot), the Southerm Plains (Aurelia is still working on developing those) and an outpost on Dogger Island in Britguard territory. Conflicts The Gratiin conflict Although Aurelia has always expressed their neutrality on existing conflicts from before its creation, it suddenly found itself in a land conflict with the Shades in early October of 2018. Violetfort, a prominent Shade town, located on the opposite side of Gratiin, based their claim on the entirety of Grattiin on the old treaty of Reaven, which was created before Aurelia existed. A sort of proxi-war commenced, where threats were made and some buildings were destroyed on both sides which may or may not have been related. Because most parties (involved and not involved) found this treaty to be unlawful, a compromise was made with a new treaty, officially known as the treaty of Gratiin, which declared the souvereignty of both Violetfort and Aurelia and guarenteed a free trade route over all of Gratiin to avoid any further conflicts. The treaty was later ratified by the United Colors so that breaking it would become a matter of international law. Category:Towns